1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the art of taxidermy, and more particularly, to a jaw set for mounting in a snake head mold to simulate the open mouth of a snake and facilitate a more realistic mount. The jaw set of this invention is characterized by a shaped upper jaw which includes such life-like features as molded poison sacs and projecting fangs, and a lower jaw which fits into the upper jaw to present a life-lke simulation of a snake's mouth in open configuration. The jaw set is mounted in a prepared mold which simulates the snake's head, and the resulting mount is highly realistic and appears to be authentic. The jaw set can be formed of substantially any material which is suitable for such mounts, including fiberglass and plastic compositions known to those skilled in the taxidermy art.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The art of taxidermy has long been used to preserve animals and fish for display purposes. Generally, the mounting of a specimen includes thoroughly cleaning the carcass and mounting the skin or hide on a suitable form or mold which is shaped in the configuration of the original specimen. Special agents are used to treat and preserve the hide or skin, and the finished product may be painted or further touched-up to resemble the living specimen. Such forms are generally molded in one piece and are typically formed of such materials as expanded polyurethane and polystyrene.
Particular problems are encountered in the mounting of such specimens as reptiles, and snakes in particular, in that the latter are usually mounted with the mouth open in dramatic fashion. Recreation of the interior of the snake's mouth requires extreme care and attention to detail, which results in a considerable expenditure of time and frequently lacks life-like authenticity. Typically, this recreation is accomplished by shaping a material such as epoxy resin to the desired configuration and allowing the molded material to set. Such art work must be accomplished with a high degree of creativity in order that the finished product closely simulate the original specimen.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a jaw set for mounting in a snake mold in a taxidermy application, which jaw set closely resembles the open mouth of a living snake.
Another object of the invention is to provide a molded upper snake jaw and a molded lower snake jaw which closely simulate the upper and lower jaws of a living snake and which mate in an open configuration for mounting in a molded snake head to closely resemble a living snake.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a molded upper and lower jaw which are shaped to simulate the open mouth of a snake, and which match or interlock to present the simulated open mouth of a snake, which upper and lower jaw are fitted into a molded snake head to closely resemble a living snake.
A stll further object of this invention is to provide a snake jaw set for mounting in a molded snake head which includes an upper jaw having molded fang roots, poison sacs and palate, and further provided with an upper jaw seat for mating with a lower jaw plate shaped in a lower jaw, which lower jaw is provided with simulated teeth and gums.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jaw set for mounting in the head mold of a snake mount to simulate life-like characteristics of the mouth and jaws of a snake, which jaw set includes an upper and a lower jaw shaped to interlock or mate at the rear in order to present a realistic snake head mount configured with the mouth open, and complete with real or simulated fangs and teeth, and molded fang roots, poison sacs, tongue, jaw muscles, gums, and palate.